1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to the identification of authoritativeness of documents for a location.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks, and in particular, the Internet, have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Internet search engines, for instance, index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
Frequently, users are interested in finding documents relating to a particular location. A document that is authoritative for the location, however, may not include the address of the location. Sometimes the address is located in a sub-document or in an image that cannot be analyzed (e.g., indexed). This makes it difficult to identify an authoritative document.